Story Idea Encyclopedia: K for Kuroshitsuji or B for Black Butler
by Mor de interficio silvam
Summary: This is part of the Story Idea Encyclopedia Series I plan on publishing. There will probably three to four chapters for each idea. If I come up with any more then I'll publish it as an independent story. They are not up for adoption, unless I specifically say so. THIS IS UNEDITED. I will edit it after I lose my muse-or if I ever regain it.


**Story Idea Encyclopedia:**

**K for Kuroshitsuji / B for Black Butler**

* * *

Author's Note: I. AM. BACK! :DDD

And this time, I am making a story Idea Encyclopedia on Kuroshitsuji. So far, I have developed five story ideas, all but one which are crossovers. However, I'm putting this story in the regular Kuroshitsuji fandom as more people, I assume, come there.

Please Review this unedited, _terrible_ piece of writing.

No flames, please.

* * *

**Story Idea #1**: Forgotten Promises from 200 Years Ago:

Arc One: Childhood

Kapitel One: Those Who Escape Punishment...

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER, NOR DO I OWN HARRY POTTER

* * *

Summary: Harry's son, Albus Severus Potter, the youngest child in the Potter family, and has the joy of both of his parents' life ever since he was born. However, Albus has a dark secret that not even he himself knows about, a secret that could result in his death should the wizarding world ever come to know about it: Al's a demon, and not just any demon at that, but the reincarnation of Ciel Phantomhive. Thankfully, the angels of Heaven are in debt to one Harry Potter for defeating the most evil dark lord of the 20th century, and are quite willing to turn Al into a half-angel if it meant locking away his memories and his demon heritage. Unfortunately for Heaven, there are just some people who will not stop until Al awakens his Gift from Hell. Why is Ciel so hated by Heaven? What crime did he commit? Did he really do it? If not, then who did? AND WHY ARE SO MANY GOD DAMNED DEAD PEOPLE COMING BACK TO LIFE?! D:

* * *

Ages, and remember, this is an _**AU**_:

When James Sirius Potter turns 11:

Lily Luna Potter will be 10

Rose Lavender Weasley will be 10

Hugo Viktor Weasley will be 8

Albus Severus Potter will be 7

* * *

*Hael, a.k.a. Hell* June 21, 2006

Ciel Phantomhive. Son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, finance to Elizabeth Middleford, Earl to the Phantomhive estate and owner of the Funtom Company. Ciel Phantomhive. The ex-contractor to the Spawn of Hell, Sebastian Michaelis, the previous Queen's watchdog, sole survivor of the main Phantomhive family branch and detective extraordinaire. Ciel Phantomhive. The first human to be cursed as a demon, the knave (means enemy) of Heaven and, now, Hell's prisoner for all eternity.

When Ciel ever thought of Hell, he imagined it would be a desolate, ugly, plain and fiery place, its surface crawling with black, shadow creatures that would torture those human souls who had managed to wind up there. He thought that Hell was a sort of anarchical place which had little to no order, a ravaged landscape in which the demons and angels' only concern was keeping Hell's inhabitants IN. There would be no form of government, though everything in its jurisdiction would have to bow down to Satan.

He was wrong.

Hell was not desolate, nor was it plain, nor ravaged. On the contrary, Hell was rather beautiful and bright, too bright, place in which all inhabitants were kept under strict watch by militant angels. Temperatures rivaled by the far the heat of the sun. Thankfully, Heaven had some mercy on the poor, tainted souls, so the actual heat Hell's inhabitants felt depended on the severity of their sins. Damned souls would also be chained to the ground with iron chains that would often, no always, catch fire and burn. Since they were already dead, these souls would be forced to endure the searing pain on their "wrists," "ankles" and "torso." As if that wasn't enough, the chains were set to stretch, twist and squeeze the soul as if they were corporal. In addition to that, an angel would always be sent in once every year to tighten the cuffs of the chains, not because the chains would grow loose, but to make the souls feel more pain.

Ciel envied them.

As said before, Ciel Phantomhive was a demon, and all demons were impervious to the sweltering climate of the dimension, so Heaven set aside a very "special" punishment for him, especially for him.

* * *

*Hael* February 21, 2007

Justinian sighed as he smoothed out some crinkles in his green uniform, making his way to the entrance to the intra-dimensional gateway system of Hael. (1) Justinian was an Mid-angel, an angel that was stronger than a regular angel but weaker than a junior angel. As a Mid-angel, he was required to join some type of Guardian Angel squadrons for a minimum of 100 years to "keep fit" as his old teacher told him. There were five types of Guardian Angel Squadrons:

1. The first, second most difficult to get into and most prestigious of these squadrons was the Chief's Heavenly Guard, a.k.a. the protectors of God, Himself and His awe-some palace.

2. The second, a lot less difficult to get into and still quite respectful post was the Gatekeepers, angels who protected the gateway into and out of Heaven in general and the entrances to the various palaces that littered the dimension of the good and worthy.

3. The third was Hael's guardian. It was quite easy to get into, and, though it was not (at all) as prestigious as the first two, the pay was good (200 Hartz per week).

4. The fourth were the angels who maintained the peace on the local level.

5. The fifth type was the most difficult and most disliked job among Angels: The Human Guardian Angel. These angels stood guard of humans on the deemed too powerful, too pure or too dark to be left safely on their own devices. In all of history, there had been a total of one million guardian angels, but compared to the whole human population that existed on the globe since the beginning of time, that was quite a small number. This post was quite demanding as guardian angels had to stay with their hosts for as long as the host was alive. Those angels could not return to heaven till then, as well.

Justinian, himself, was a Hael guardian. He had chosen the post as he felt that it would be the less demanding. Just keep watch of some corrupt souls, tighten their bonds, make sure they were still there, see if they were ready to be reintroduced into the human world as cleansed, hallow souls to be developed in mother's wombs, etc. Unfortunately for him, he had to be given the most hardest post in all of Hael: Guard of the Center of the world.

The Center of the world was a wretched, but colorful, spherical chamber where all of humanity's negative emotions collected. There were many openings in and out of the room, thus angels had to be placed around the outer walls constantly to prevent prisoners sentence to stay in the room from escaping, with Justinian in charge of overseeing the security every 12 hours of every day, much to his exhaustion. The fact many of the angels under his jurisdiction would sometimes try to skive off work and go back home early (Justinian: "If I'm not allowed to go home for half the time, then you aren't allowed to go home for half of the time") did NOT make his job easier. The fact that all 100 angels under his authority had to guard just one- yes just ONE- prisoner just took the cake.

Sometime in the 1800s (in human time), God's youngest child and daughter, Eve was kidnapped from Heaven and taken to the human realm where she was brutally murdered. When word got out about this, God was so furious that it took all the archangels combined to prevent God from destroying the whole human realm.

When investigations soon began declaring that the murderer was a demon, God's anger redirected to the demon realms. When they declared that the demon used to be human and that he lived in the mortal realm, God sent Micheal to capture the demon and lock the demon in the "Center of the World." And thus, the demon, whose real name, appearance and age only Michael knew about was sentenced to bear the weight of humanity's negative emotions for all eternity (Why did no one knew his appearance? No one thought they could restrain themselves if they saw their princess' murderer's face).

You might ask why we would not just kill the prisoner. Well, to tell the truth, Justinian really didn't know, but if he had to wager a guess it was because demon souls could not be kept under the control of Heaven and Shinigami, the only ones other than the Archangels who could destroy human souls, could not enter Heaven, having been stenched in so much blood in the mortal realm.

Justinian was so caught up with his reflections that he did not notice a frantic angel running 50 miles per minute towards him until he was knocked off his feet.

*Oof!* Justinian gasped as breath left his stomach.

"Wha-Oh! BY THE LORD, I'M SO SORRY LORD! Please, PLEASE, don't punish me! I didn't mean to do so, I'm so sorry!" the other angel, who looked rather young, cried as he began walking around in circles. When Justinian caught his breath, he examined the bawling angel. He was wearing a yellow uniform, symbolizing he was from the first shift guard of the Center of the World.

"Hello? Hello?! HEY, are you listening to me?!" Justinian asked, shaking the other angel sharply. "What's wrong? Did something happen to the prisoner? You can tell me, I'm the head of the second shift, Justinian."

The angel stopped crying after a minute. He then took a deep breath and said, "Sir, it's terrible, it's just so terrible! You must come talk to Commander Zeriphus at once, sir! He will be able to inform you of what misfortune had just befallen us!"

* * *

*Grimmauld Street* August 6, 2006

An angel in a yellow uniform looked down at the street below, completely bored. It was the middle of summer, and yet it was forced to wear his thick yellow uniform and stand in one place under the full blast of the scorching sun. He was one of the first shift angels who were placed all over the world in order to prevent THE prisoner from escaping the Center of the World and into the human realm.

_Boredom. So much boredom_.

The angel looked down at the dreary streets below him. Despite the sun, it did look rather grim. Quite fitting, actually, as the street _is_ named Grimmauld street.

_Ugh. I'm so hungry_.

A few children pass by wearing shorts and T-shirts.

_It's such a warm day today. Why must it be so_?

Some people came out of 12 Grimmauld Place.

_I hate you, oh eternal sun. Why must you fry us so_?

A beautiful red-haired woman start talking to the neighbor.

_Tick, Tock_.

The little girl in the woman's arms giggled happily as the neighbor tickled her cheek.

_Nooooo. Melting. Melting_.

A handsome black-haied man with emerald eyes came out of number twelve with a little boy.

_Ohhh… curse it all! I'm going home_!

And so the hungry, dehydrated angel-guard left his post five minutes early with no one the wiser.

It was 11:55. His shift ended at 12:00 p.m. sharp.

* * *

Hell was not the home to demons, like many had believed. Instead, demons lived in different dimensions where they went along minding their own business. Apparently, it was rather rare for Angels and Demons outside of the mortal realm or the closest demon dimension to interact with one another, the closest demon dimension being the Underworld, the realm where contract demons hail from most of the time.

That particular dimension had quite a depressing landscape, with characteristic black rock surfaces covering 60% of the area.

There had been rumors, also, that demons in other dimensions have long since lost belief in the existence of angels. Satan, the fallen Archangel once known as Lucifer, had been rumored to have been one of those unfaithful. Whether those rumors were true or not, Ciel did not know, nor care about.

* * *

*Hael, August 6, 2006*

Ciel watched calculatingly as he watched the yellow-clothed angel leave his duty five minutes early. Ciel knew this could be his only chance of escape. Trying his best to keep conscious through the constant inflow of negative emotions into his soul, Ciel focused on will his soul to slip free from the iron links (one advantage Ciel had over other prisoners was that no one came to reset the bonds that bonded him to the chamber). Hurrying, Ciel flees through the opening into the human realm for the first time in many years, leaving behind the eternal suffering Heaven had left him in for a crime he never committed, nor even knew about.

* * *

*Hael* February 21, 2007

Justinian stared in disbelief at the still unnamed angel in front of him. "So let me get this straight. You're telling me that you committed the crime of attempting to look at THE Prisoner's face. However, you were pardoned because you found out that THERE WAS NO PRISONER IN THE CHAMBER?!"

_How long has he been gone? How long have we been watching over nothing_?

The Angel sobbed. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I was just curious about how THE prisoner looked like! But when I glimpsed into the chamber, there was not there, just empty chains! My boss already left to inform the council."

"What of the other guards? Are they still here?" Justinian asked.

"*Sniff* "N-no, Boss didn't tell anyone else what had happened, but he did was send them to help other Hael guardians in the dimension!"

*Sigh*

_No one knew he was missing for 6 months_.

**I DID NOT FINISH THIS PART:**

Informs Archangel Jophiel

"_Jophiel, the Beauty of God_"

Jophiel wipe his memory.___  
_

Jophiel went to the command center and wiped the memories of all lesser angels who knew of the prisoner's escape but the one who found out first

Informs hm he did well but was very clumsy to tell such low ranking angels sensitive information. She tells him that she will spare his memories for that reason. the Angel asks her curiously if she knew who the prisoner was. She hesitates before telling him it was not his place to ask of such.

Angela/Ash

Archangel Jophiel goes to inform Raphael

* * *

*Grimmauld Street* August 6, 2006

Ciel cursed his bad luck. He had successfully escaped without anyone being the wiser. However, Ciel had forgotten that souls that had not died normally could not survive long in the human realm without a body. Even more unfortunately, souls could only occupy bodies with no souls, a necessity Ciel could see no where in sight.

That was, until, he saw a red-haired woman walking down the street with what seemed to be her being simply as soul, himself, Ciel could still see souls of other beings (Most ghosts can't see other souls) as colorful light, and he saw that there was a small light flickering in and out of life in the woman's stomach.

That meant she had an undeveloped baby.

And undeveloped babies had undeveloped souls capable of merging with other souls.

Even the soul of a demon.

Without a second thought, Ciel dived towards the woman and merged with her son/daughter's soul since otherwise Ciel would have died of exposure.

Ginny Weasley had been pregnant for two month at the time.

* * *

*12 Grimmauld Place, living room, 21st March 2007*

Ginny hissed as she slowly brought herself to sit down on the couch, a hand on her protruding stomach.

Ginny Molly Potter, nee Weasley, was as happy as she could be. She had loving parents and many siblings who, though sometimes overprotective, cared for her very much. She had gotten quite good grades in school (even in potions, despite the former Potions Master, Severus Snape who had been a very biased) and had developed well enough. She had gotten married to the man she loved and had even had two, soon to be three, yes _three_, children with him.

Ginny had been in labor for nine months now, and was expecting her third child to be born any time this week, though Ginny sometimes found it hard to believe that she was pregnant at all. During the past nine months, she had thrown up a total of nine times, once every month. She hadn't felt a lot of pain in her stomach for the first eight months, and she could have moved with considerable ease until a week ago. At first, she had been worried about the baby, but all the medi-witches and medi-wizards had assured her everything was fine according to her monthly tests, so she tried not to worry as much.

Ginny's mind drifted off to her other two children she had just put to sleep. James Sirius Potter and Lily Luna Potter, the boy named by his father and the girl named by her mother, though now Ginny had wished Harry had let her name all the children. The effects of giving James the name of two legendary pranksters was beginning to show after James turned everyone in the Weasley and Potter family's hair bright magenta and green (Ten year old Teddy, exasperated: "Out of all the colors you could have chosen, it just _had _to be _green_ and_ purple_?!" Three year old James: *giggles happily*). However, Harry jokingly told her when she said so that it could also have been her genes working there, which Ginny sheepishly admitted to agreeing with. Lily, thankfully, had inherited her father's indifference to pranks, liking to spend her time looking at picture books and thinking up of magical creatures scarily familiar to Luna's Crumple-Horned Snorkack or Wrackspurt, so Ginny had a sneaking suspicion that Luna had been giving Lily ideas, though Ginny didn't mind. All children need a childhood. Besides, Ginny would always love her little ones with all her heart, no matter what.

Mummy!" "Mum!" Speak of the Devil, and he'll come. Ginny, startled, turned her head to the door where she saw her two other children rushing over. They jumped onto the couch she was sitting on and hugged her (gently).

"James, Lily, why are you down here? I thought I told you not to go up and down the stairs by yourselves, yet! Your father still hasn't fixed the lighting in that area," Ginny scolded lightly, though, honestly, she was quite glad her children were by her side.

James looked at his mother with wide, innocent eyes. "If we gat hurt, Kreacher fix us up in a jiffy. We wanna stay with you and little brother!"

"Yeah, little brother!" Lily repeated happily, as Ginny smiled softly, caressing her daughter's soft, red hair. Ginny then noticed for the first time that Lily was clutching a copy of The Tales and Beetle (sp?) the Bard in her arms, before holding out the story book to Ginny. "Bedtime story for little brother!"

Ginny once again thought of how lucky she was to have been blessed with such wonderful children. "Alright, which story do you want me to read for little brother?"

"Three Brothers!" James and Lily said, in unison (The Tale of Three Brothers was the Potter family favorite). "Because we're gonna be three brothers soon!" James continued, grinning.

Ginny looked confused. "But you don't have three brothers."

"Hey!" Lily pouted in protest. "I'm a brother too!"

"Alright, alright, settle down now," Ginny told them, taking the book out of Lily's hand and turning to the right page.

Yes, Ginny loved her family very much, so much that she would willing die a hundred times over it

* * *

*Heaven, Raphael's Palace, 21st March 2007*

"_Raphael, The Healing of God_"

_**Welcome, humans! I am NaratortheSecond, and I shall be your personal guide for as long as you are here in the Kingdom of Heaven. First, let me tell you about where you are. Right now we are in the innermost camber of the Palace of the Archangel Raphael, in which Raphael itself is pacing frantically, worried and confused on what it should do about- *BEEP***_

Raphael continued pacing frantically after having dealt with the strange... thing... that it had no clue about. Raphael was currently in a pentagon-shaped room which had glowing blue walls that made the inhabitants feel as if they are underwater. The floor was white marble marked with ancient gray engravings which kept out intruders and enemies.

However, the most interesting aspect, and, for now, the most important, in the room was the silver mirror with a thick, golden frame with an inscription that read "EFI EDET NARG, DES RUCTOS MYH T TUB EC AFYHT TON WOHSI." (2) It stood- or, rather, floated, in the center of the room. Even more important, though, was what the mirror was projecting.

Within the mirror, there was a family all gathered around in what looked like a living room. There was a beautiful red-haired woman with warm brown eyes wearing a flower-patterned dress and an light wool sweater. She was sitting on a couch reading a story book to two children, a boy and a girl. The boy looked to be around four years old with black hair and, strangely enough, red streaks. The girl, on the other hand, looked to be three years old and had pure fiery red hair. Both children had the same brown eyes as their mother, though a mischievous spark could be seen in the boy's eyes.

Out of the corner of the mirror, a man wearing black robes and who looked remarkably like the boy sitting on the couch- or is it supposed to be the other way?- came up to the family of three. The children immediately jumped off the couch and went to greet the man.

"Oh, no, whatamIgoingtodo? WhatamIgoingtodo?" Raphael muttered, looking back at the clock. _Eight hours_, Raphael thought. _Only Eight more hours until he's born. Oh, where the Heaven is Barachiel when you need it_?!

*Swoosh* A part of the wall vanished,forming an opening from which another angel came out from.

"_Barachiel, The Benediction or Blessings of God_"

"You called for me, Raphael?" the angel inquired, perplexedly, when he saw Raphael running around frantically.

"BARACHIEL!" Raphael shouted . "Where in Heaven's name were you?!"

"Attending the Angel Summit," the angel named Barachiel responded. "Before you ask me why it took me so long, don't It involved a bunch of ants, lemons, man-eating cake and bad translators. That's all I'm going to say." Barachiel shuddered.

"What- Never mind, I need your help!" Raphael pleaded.

Barachiel's frowned, concerned and a tad bit worried about what Raphael did. After all, it was no joking matter for an angel asking another angel for assistance. (3) "What is it?"

Raphael starting fidgeting a bit. "Umm, so, you know that this mirror shows when imprisoned powerful demons and human enemies somehow escape to the human world and are reborn as humans who are not destined to die for a very long time?"

"Yesss..." Barachiel said, not liking where the other Archangel was going with this.

"...TheDemonCielwasrecentlyfoundtohaveescapedfromHaeleightmonthsagoandnowhasmergedwith HarryPotter'sunbornchildtothepointofnoreturnandsinceweallstilloweadebttoHarryPotterandsincethe newbornisdestinedtolivealonglifeIwashopingyoucouldturnthechildintoanangeltonullifythedemon presenceinthechild."

Barachiel looked at Raphael, confused "Can you repeat that? If I can't understand you, I can't help you."

"The Demon Ciel was recently found to have escaped from Hael eight months ago and now has merged with Harry Potter's unborn child to the point of no return and since we all still owe a debt to Harry Potter and since the new born is destined to live a long life I was hoping you could turn the child into an angel to nullify the demon presence in the child," Raphael repeated slower, but it still sounded nervous.

"..." Barachiel was speechless.

"Look," Raphael sighed, "I know I'm asking for a lot, but its the best solution I could up with that wouldn't cripple the child's life force, nor hurt the Potter family. You know what happens when we Angels hurt our benefactors!" (4)

"... You _do _know we need to sacrifice an angel or assign a permanent guardian angel to the child for this to work, right?" Barachiel asked.

"Yes, but I don't have the power to do so!" Raphael explained. "The demon and human essence are too intertwined to split without causing harm or, worse yet, death, so I need an excuse as to why I am putting an angel in the body of a human infant."

"...Fine, let's go to the Court Rooms to see if any angels are on trial."

"Thank you, Barachiel!" Raphael said, gratefully. "I'll make this up to you!"

* * *

*Wisconsin, E off Freese Ln, 1 Bl N of Siggelkow Rd, 10 street March 8, 2007*

27 year old novelist Samuel Buchanan sighed as he looked forlornly at his computer screen. He had been attempting to try and find a solution to a little problem of his: his car. A couple of months ago, Sam had decided to get a new car after he gave his old one to his little sister (why he did that, he will never know). He started looking through car catalogs and websites like AutoTrader . com and AutoTempest . com for good, but used cars. One day, he decided to get out of his house for once and go to a cars sale a few miles away from his neighborhood where he met with a car salesman, Mr. Anzalone, who tried offering him a wide selection of cars. However, Sam wasn;t really paying any mind to the chatty man, instead browsing the rows upon rows of cars lined up.

It was then that he saw IT.

It was a average car with a brilliant red paint coat. It had an open roof and white leather seats. The glass was and sparkling and it looked like it was made for speed.

The best part about, though, was the FREE sign in front of the car.

For a reason Sam did not understand back then, Mr. Anzalone was reluctant to sell him the car.

"It's cursed, Mr. Buchanan!" the man had claimed. "Not a single one of its riders have ever survived it! They have all died in it!"

Unfortunately for the salesman, Sam was not a believer of superstition and so stayed his ground until the salesman caved in and gave the car over.

Now, though, Sam was wondering on how wise that decision was.

Day one: The car broke down

one week later: technicians fixed the car

two weeks later: The car broke down again

One week later: Technicians fixed it again

five days later: the car was found to have a gas leak

Two days later: the leak was repaired

One day later: The leak came back

two days later: Sam's dad fixed the car up

three weeks later: The steering wheel got stuck and Sam collided with another car, injuring his left arm.

(A/N: You get the idea)

Thus, Sam was being pressured into selling the car to the scrap yard. Mainly, it was the girls in the family who were telling him to do so (most of his immediate family consisted of many, many sisters). Of course, Sam was reluctant to let go of his "wonderful" looking car and all the jealous looks passer-bys would give it when they saw it in Sam's garage. Therefore, his family (and girlfriend) had provided him with an ultimatum: "find a permanent solution by next week, or the car's going," as his mother oh-so-eloquently told him.

Sam had decided that desperate times called for desperate measures: Facebook. Sam was unfamiliar with the site, having been introduced by his electro-freak sister, Evana, who stated that there was practically NOTHING you COULDN'T find on Facebook. Was that true? Sam didn't know, but he would try.

In his office, he had logged into his sister's account (with her permission- Sam didn't really want an account) looking for a solution to his "demon" car problem. Unfortunately, most of the people on the site have been unable to help him and he was oh so nearly losing hope.

Now, Sam was wandering through web links proposed by Google search, trying to find a solution to his little (big) problem. Since he knew it was futile, he wasn't paying attention when he clicked on one of the google entries, which came from a site called www . angel focus archangels . htm (A/N: T'is a real site).

"... Michael ... in charge of protection ... protects us physically, emotionally and psychically ... oversees the lightworker's life purpose ... rid earth ... of the toxins associated with fear ... flaming sword ... may see sparkles or flashes of bright blue or purple light ... under psychic attack ... helps us to realize our life's purpose ... conquered the fallen Angel Satan ... teach Adam how to farm and care for his family... 1950 he was canonized as Saint Michael, "the patron of Police Officers" ... Michael also has an incredible knack for fixing electrical and mechanical devices, including computers and automobiles. If your automobile breaks down, call on Michael."

Wait, what.

He read that line again, making sure he was not imaging things. "Michael also has an incredible knack for fixing electrical and mechanical devices, including computers and automobiles. If your automobile breaks down, call on Michael."

...

"Eh. I've got nothing to lose..."

* * *

"... except my life that is."

Summary: Sam's car broke down and he got into a car accident AGAIN but this time, Sam died. Now, Sam is standing in front of the doors to God's Judgement Room where he and several others' fate will be decided. Leaning against the wall is the archangel Michael bored out of his mind.

"Um, excuse me?" Sam asked the angel-guard-thing next to him.

"Yes?"

"Who is the angel with the red eyes and white hair?" Sam asked curiously.

"Oh, that's the Archangel Michael," the angel told him.

Summary: Sam blames Michael for causing his death and that Michael had left Sam for death. Michael gets annoyed to point he kicks guy off Heaven and back into man's mortal body

* * *

Summary: Takes place at Sam's funeral. His body was about to be nailed into the coffin when Sam's soul re-merges with his body. He immediately jumps out of his coffin and shouted "I'M ALIVE!" freaking out all the people in attendance.

* * *

Summary: Michael goes on trial. God was on vacation in Heaven's version of the Bahamas with His family so Zadkiel had to take over the courts. Michael is not well-liked by the other angels who view him as a spoiled prat.

Raphael and Barachiel barge in during the trial and ask Zadkiel to make Micheal into guardian angel of Potter's son to repay debt Heaven owed to Harry Potter

Overwhelming majority agree: killing two birds with one stone (get rid of Michael and repay debt to Potter)

* * *

*St. Mungo's hospital, March 21, 2007*

On March 21st, 2007 Albus Severus Potter is born to Ginny Molly Potter, Nee Weasley and Harry James Potter. May God Bless the Queen.

* * *

The 12 Archangels

1. Michael: "_Who is **like** unto **God**_?" "_Who is like God_", "_Who is like the Divine_"

2. Gabriel: "_The Powerful or Strong Man of God_," "_The **Power** or Strength of **God**_"

3. Raphael: "_The **Healing** of **God**_"

4. Uriel: "_The **Light** or Fire of **God**_"

5. Selaphiel: "_The Command, Communicant or **Prayer** of **God**_"

... ... ... (since command and prayer represent the two forms, or types, of communication: the first one being descendant and the second ascendant)

6. Jedudiel: "_The Glory, Laudation or **Praise** of **God**_"

7. Barachiel: "_The Benediction or **Blessings** of_ **_God_**"

8. Raguel: "___The **Friend** of **God**_"

... ... ... Also called Raziel, meaning "_The **Secrets** of **God**_"

... ... ... Not to be confused with Raphael

9. Jeremiel: "_The Compassion, Exaltation or **Mercy** of **God**_"

10. Anael: _"The Grace or **Joy** of **God**."_

11. Jophiel: "___The Beauty of God_"

... ... ... The angel, Angela/Ash, is most probably closest to this particular angel

12. Zadkiel: "___The Justice, Righteousness or Uprightness of God_"

.

The following Angels are fallen Archangels, and so is not considered by Heaven as an Archangels.

13. Lucifer: _"The Light-Bearer_" or "_The Morning-Star_"

... ... ... Also called Satan, Cancel, etc.

* * *

(1) Hell's a large (and very molten) place. Therefore, angels made a system that transportred them to various locations, such as the low-security punishment centers, where bad souls are burned and twisted and etc. There is also the high security punishment cells and the dome of imprisonment, as well as a relatively small area where lower level demons that sometimes work for angels live. At the center of the system was the

(2) "I Show Not Thy Face But Thy Most Cursed, Granted Life." It simply mean the mirror shows powerful or dangerous demons that are reborn as humans that are not destined to die for a very long time

(3) When Angels ask for help, they are placing themselves at the mercy of the being they ask help from.

(4) Its like an unbreakable vow, meaning if you break the vow, you die. And yes, Angels can die, just like demons and Shinigami.

* * *

Deleted sentences

Pain. Hot, searing pain. That was all Ciel felt, saw and heard. For years now he had been trapped in this eternal Hell, forever sentenced to be tortured for a crime he didn't do, but of course no angel would take the word of a lowly demon over that of an angel?

* * *

**Next time:**

**Story Idea #2**: Blessed Child of Misfortune:

Kapitel One: Prisoner of Shadows


End file.
